Une jeunesse Difficile
by Maitresse Pyro Panda
Summary: Le Patron est un être assez mystérieux, insondable mais aussi quelqu'un de très troublé par une enfance douloureuse, que son seul son petit frère, le Geek, aura le privilège de connaître. (Cette fanfiction raconte la jeunesse du Patron que j'ai survolé dans "Une nuit chez les Sommet" chapitre 5)


Une enfance difficile

 **Bonsoir ! Je suis Maîtresse Panda ! Ha Ha ! Et je suis devenue psy ! (Pas IRL enfin si un peu pour aider les gens) Bref, je me suis dit que dans le chapitre 5 de** **Une nuit chez les Sommet** **, j'avais survolé la jeunesse du Patron donc j'ai décidé de vous raconter son histoire d'une manière spécial.**

 **Et merci à ma bêta lectrice qui m'aide ^^**

 **Bonne Lecture ! Enjoy !**

* * *

\- Bonjour.

\- ...

\- Allongez - vous sur ici, Patron.

\- ...

\- Pouvez - vous vous allongez sur ce divan, Monsieur le Patron.

\- C'est mieux gamine.

\- Appelez-moi Maîtresse Panda s'il vous plaît.

Il s'allongea sur le divan noir qui se trouvait au milieu de la salle blanche. Il se demanda pourquoi il devait venir ici. Son petit frère le lui avait demandé sans lui donner aucune raison.

\- Bon je vous écoute, racontez moi votre enfance.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Votre petit frère me l'a demandé.

\- Il a payé ?

\- Oui.

\- Putain gamin, tu fais chier. Bon je déteste faire ça...

Il essaya de prendre son flingue mais il ne le trouva point. Donc il essaya de chercher son poignard mais lui aussi était introuvable.

\- Si vous cherchez vos armes, c'est votre petit frère qui les a.

\- Merde !

Le Geek entra dans la salle. Le Patron le regarda avec un regarde furieux caché par les verres opaques de ses lunettes noires. Le Geek commença à s'approcher de lui doucement comme s'il était menacer par un dangereux prédateur.

\- Patron ... Je veux écouter ton histoire avec tous les détails ... S' il te plaît ...

\- Gamin, t'as pas à la connaître avec les détails !

\- Si ... je veux te connaître encore plus ...

\- Hmm ... Excusez moi mais vous n'êtes pas autorisé à entrer dans cette salle pendant une consultation.

Le Geek l'ignora et se rapprocha de plus en plus du Patron. Il sortit plusieurs jurons à la suite ce qui fit peur à la plus victime personnalité qui était devant lui.

\- Ok mais elle sort.

\- ...

\- Vous croyez que vous avez le pouvoir de mettre à la porte de mon bureau ?!

\- Ho que oui.

\- Ok de toute façon, je voulais terminer plus tôt.

Elle sortie de la salle sans broncher. Le Geek et le Patron en étaient surpris. Le petit frère s' assit à la place de la psy. Le criminel le regarda et sourit.

\- Bon commençons.

\- Gamin, tu sais que t'es sexy avec les lunettes de Mathieu.

Le dit gamin -devenu psy entre temps- rougit de plus belle et commença à bégayer de timidité.

\- Tu peu-peux co-commencer.

Le criminel souffla et commença son récit.

\- Mes parents étaient infirmiers mais mon père, à coté de son boulot, vendait des drogues à plusieurs mafias. Un jour, tout bascula. Des yakusas essayèrent de nous tuer. Mon père a essayer de nous protéger mais il ce fit tuer devant nos yeux d'une balle dans le crâne et pour bien l'achever, ils le coupèrent en deux.

Le Geek failli ... Enfin non ... Le Geek vomit ses tripes. Le Patron qui était allongé de dos à lui n'entendait que les bruits du petit vomissement. Il s'approcha de lui et lui caressa le dos pour qu'il se calme. Après quelque minute, le gamer put se remettre droit. Il était très pâle et ses lèvres étaient pâteuses.

\- Ça va gamin ?

\- Oui ... Oui ... Tu peux continuer ...

\- T'es sur ?

\- Oui ...

Le Patron partit se rallonger sur le divan noir et moelleux.

\- J'en étais où gamin ?

\- A ton père qui mourrait ...

\- Ah oui ! Ils nous enlevèrent jetèrent dans une cellule et ils nous attachèrent, moi et ma mère. Toutes les nuits, leur chef et son fils venaient "s'amuser". Ils l'ont baisé comme une chienne, ces fils de putes. Le jour quand elle se réveillait ... Elle ...

Le Geek se demanda pourquoi il ne parlait plus. Il décida d'aller le voir et ce qu'il vu restera graver dans sa mémoire. Il vu des larmes coulaient le long des joues du Patron. Il lui fit un câlin que le criminel ne refusa point.

\- Elle ... Me disait que tout allait bien ... Qu'il ne fallait pas que je pleure ... Qu'il fallait que je sois un homme fort et puissant dans cette société de merde. Puis une nuit ... Elle essaya de se libérer pendant que ces connards la baisaient, mais cet enfoiré de chef l'a tua sous mes yeux ... Encore une fois ... N'ayant plus de jouet sous la main, ils m'utilisèrent pendant onze ans. Et pendant ces putains de onze années, je voyais ma mère se décomposer.

Le Geek serra de plus en plus son étreinte sans étouffer le Patron qui pleurait toujours.

\- Pendant onze ans, je pleurais à la vu de son corps ... Onze ans à pleurer et crier de rage, de tristesse, de haine et de douleur. Je n'en pouvais plus. C'était affreux, je voulais mourir chaque soir. Le chef et son fils puis les généraux et pour finir les gardes ... J'étais devenu leur jouet sexuel. Je souffrais tellement que je me mis à haïr ceux qui m'avaient mit au monde ... Plus aucune larme coulait sur mes joues meurtries par les coups ... Aucun cri ... Aucun son ... Rien ... Jusqu'à mes seize ans, un mot sortit de ma bouche ... Vengeance. J'avais décidé de tuer la dernière personne à entrer dans cellule. Je le devais ... Je n'en pouvais plus. Je pris un bout de bois et attendit jusqu'au soir. Le soir venu, un garde voulant profiter de moi s'approcha, me détacha et c'est à ce moment là que je lui plantai le bout de bois en plein cœur. Je pris l'arme qui était autour de sa taille, les multiples chargeurs, et m'enfuis. Je tuai tous ceux qui étaient au travers de mon chemin. J'arrivai enfin dans la salle où résidaient le chef et son fils. Avec toutes les armes et les chargeurs que j'avais récupéré, je pus les tuer facilement. Et pour bien les achever, j'utilisai un katana qui se trouvait dans la pièce pour les trancher en deux. Puis je sortis de cette enfer et je vis enfin le monde en pleine nuit avec toutes ces lumières ... Ce monde qui devait être si beau ... Je me suis mis le détester ... Pour je ne sais quel raison ... Je suivis le conseil de ma mère que j'avais oublié pendant longtemps : " _ **Ne pleures pas et deviens un homme puissant et fort.**_ " Ce conseil a fait l'homme qui se trouve dans tes bras gamin ...

\- Grand frère ... Merci ...

\- Pourquoi ?

Le Geek le regarda de ces yeux océans semblables à des diamants. Ces même yeux emporta le Patron dans un tourbillon immense de beauté. Le plus petit osa faire une chose que personne n'oserait faire, il enleva les lunettes de son grand frère. Comme il avait pu le remarquer, ses yeux ne reflétaient aucune émotion. Son œil gauche était blanc et l'autre bleu. Ils les trouvaient magnifiques.

\- Ton œil blanc ... c'est normal ?

\- Depuis ma naissance, je suis aveugle de cet œil mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

\- Merci de t'être confié à moi, ça me fait plaisir.

Il lui sourit à pleine dent et le criminel lui répondit par un câlin où il pleura. Ils rentrèrent chez eux après toutes ces émotions. Et la psy ? Et bien, elle retourna chez elle avec mille cinq cents euros en poche.

* * *

 **Alors ça vous a plu ? Dites-le moi dans vos reviews ! ^ ^ En plus, bon je sais, je suis une fille qui s'emporte pour un rien, je suis extrêmement contente. Je vous remercie pour les mille et des poussières de vu de** **Une nuit chez les Sommet** **!**

 **C'était Maîtresse Panda pour vous servir !**

 **Bye Bye !**


End file.
